Update 1.6/Patch 1.6.1940
Patch 1.6.1940, also known as Update 1.6 - Status Update #4: General * French and German text localizations are now available. PvE Battleframes & Combat * The Arsenal Combat Shotgun now has module slots. * The Arsenal Combat Shotgun model has been updated. Firecat * Thermal Wave’s base range has been increased from 15 to 30 meters. * Thermal Wave now has a slightly wider cone of effect. * Improvements were made to Thermal Wave’s visual effects. Tigerclaw * The speed of Pulsar’s projectile has been increased by approximately 50%. * Supercharge has been changed to make the ability more appealing. The ultimate still grants increased movement speed and unlimited energy for its duration. ** Superchrage no longer reduces the cooldown of other on-cooldown abilities. ** Supercharge’s base duration has been increased from 10 to 12 seconds. ** While Supercharge is active, it modifies the other Tigerclaw abilities: *** Supercharged Pulsar gains the effect of a gravity field that pulls enemies into the pulsar when it is on the ground or attached to an enemy. *** Supercharged Hellfire fires twice as many missiles as Hellfire over the same duration. Recluse * Creeping Death can be modified by the effect radius statistic. * Creeping Death’s radius grows over the duration of the ability. * Creeping Death’s damage has been significantly increased. Bastion * The primary weapon of the Bastion, the Mine Launcher, has been redesigned: ** Primary fire (left click) deploys arc mines that will fire a beam at nearby enemies, damaging them over time. ** Alternate fire (right click) deploys repair mines that will repair nearby deployables, alternating between the deployables that need repairs the most. ** Mines last for 20 seconds and cannot be attacked or destroyed by enemies. ** The amount of mines (either damaging or repairing) that a Bastion can have out at a time is determined and modified by their equipped Mine Launcher’s magazine size. ** The range of the mines is modifiable by the weapon range statistic. ** Swapping to a secondary weapon causes any mines that are out at the time to deactivate. The mines will reactivate once the Bastion swaps back to the Mine Launcher. ** Known issue: The Mine Launcher reward from Defense of Dredge is currently not working properly. * The decay rate of Deployable Shield has been slowed significantly. * The maximum shield health of Deployable Shield has been slightly increased. Interface * Players should now be able to mail items between characters on the same account without the three day restriction. Bug Fixes Combat * Fixed a bug where the Nighthawk’s Sniper Rifle would occasionally deal no damage when striking an enemy. * Fixed a bug where Bulwark could cause the Electron to become invulnerable. * Fixed a bug where the Hardware Genius perk was not dealing increased damage against machines. Elite Ranks * Bonuses to weapon rate of fire now function properly. * Bonuses to weapon charge up rating now function properly. * Bonuses to weapon spread rating now function properly. * Bonuses to ability recharge rating now function properly. * Elite Ranks should no longer offer battleframes to players that already have them unlocked. Instances * A potential fix for the issue where players are stuck in a “Waiting for Server” state when queueing for instances has been deployed. * Hardcore Operations now correctly award level 40 rewards. * Fixed a bug where a squad dying following the completion of Defense of Dredge would restart the raid. * Fixed a bug in the Bathsheba mission where players could interact with turret placement areas and place turrets after they had been rewarded, resulting in an encounter crash. * Fixed encounter crashes within the epic Vagrant Dawn. * Fixed a bug where players could receive a level 1 item as a reward from completing Vagrant Dawn. * Fixed an issue where the voice over would begin to play before players were loaded into Vagrant Dawn. * Fixed a bug in the mission Catch of the Day where the boss fight would not complete if the boss is stunned before the second wave of enemies spawns. * Fixed an encounter issue with the mission Fisher of Chosen. * Fixed some issues with the Crash Down mission. * Fixed some issues with the Accelerate mission. Items * Fixed a bug where attempting to combine fragments for legendary items would result in the fragments becoming consumed but the appropriate part is not given to the player in return. It should now be safe to combine your fragments for your legendaries. Interface * Fixed a bug where players could not apply to join a squad in the Squad Builder if the applicant is level 40. * Fixed a bug where players with EyeFinity configurations could not interact with interfaces. * Fixed a bug where shotgun weapons would use the incorrect reticle by default. * Fixed a bug where the north marker was not displayed on the minimap. General * Fixed a bug with the calm state animation on female characters. * The radar ping now is correctly defaulted to “off”. This can be changed by navigating to the following: Options -> Audio -> Radar Ping * Fixed a bug where players could not be invited to squads (deployed server-side earlier). * Fixed an issue where voice over would not play for some ARES Jobs.